muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo Saves Christmas (special)
Elmo Saves Christmas is a Sesame Street Christmas special which originally aired on PBS in 1996, and was released to VHS that same year. It was released on DVD in 1997. Plot Everyone on Sesame Street is preparing for the holidays on Christmas Eve. Elmo plans to stay up all night on Christmas Eve to see Santa Claus descend from the chimney. He falls asleep, but is awakened when Santa is stuck. Elmo nobly pulls Santa out, where they discern the cause of the extra mass -- a stowaway reindeer-in-training named Lightning. In gratitude, Santa offers Elmo a gift: a pink bear, or a magical snowglobe. He wants the pink bear at first, but then chooses the latter when Santa mentions the snowglobe will grant him three wishes, and Lightning recommends it. To test it, Elmo uses his first wish to obtain a glass of water. Santa tells him he could wish for anything, but to not waste the rest. On Christmas Day, the excitement, joy, and happiness everyone experiences inspires Elmo, and he wishes that Christmas was every day. At first, everyone is thrilled about it being Christmas again, thanks to a news report given by Kermit the Frog. Elmo thinks it's a wonderful wish, until Santa thinks otherwise and returns to convince Elmo otherwise, he gives Lightning to him and instructs them to visit the future and see how Christmas every day is a terrible idea. Elmo sees Big Bird mope over the fact that Snuffy is in Cincinnati, spending Christmas with his grandmother for a whole year, Maria and Luis get crabby over the Fix-It Shop being closed all year, everyone gets annoyed at It's a Wonderful Life always playing on television, and general unhappiness is evident. Also, the elves are annoyed at their continued work shift, and slack off on the job, producing a cow-bunny combination called the "Moo-Bunny". Other holidays, especially Easter and Independence Day, aren't as fun anymore either. Also, obviously, the only Sesame Street resident who likes Christmas every day is Oscar the Grouch because he loves to see all the broken toasters piled up by the Fix-It Shop, a whole lot of trash piled up by his trash can and that there's nothing on television but It's a Wonderful Life. He says it's a "bah, humbug" Christmas every day. A year after that first fateful Christmas, Count von Count has had enough of counting Christmas days, all the stores, especially the Fix-It Shop, have gone out of business, all the carolers (including Bob) have lost their voices from singing so much, Christmas trees become endangered species, Big Bird is crying over missing Snuffy for a whole year, and even Santa is about to retire from his job (thus moving to Florida). That's when Elmo realizes "if everyday was Christmas, there wouldn't be Christmas at all." Guilty and realizing that wish was all his fault, he decides to use his third and last wish to undo his second it was originally for rollerblades, but he shakes the snowglobe too much, causing it to fly from his hands and smash into dust among hitting the ground before he can make the wish. All looks lost, and everyone else sadly leaves, until Elmo suggests that Lightning could fly him back in time to the starting Christmas Eve. He does and Elmo decides to pass on the snowglobe and take the pink bear, that is until Santa offers him the Moo-Bunny instead. Also proud of Lighting's part in helping Elmo, Santa offers to promote him so he may pull the sleigh with the other reindeer. The next morning, Big Bird is standing near the Fix-it-Shop alone and sad. He is brightened up when he sees Snuffy who tells him that instead of him going to Cincinnati to spend Christmas with his grandmother, she actually came to Sesame Street. They join the others in the arbor around the big Christmas tree to sing "Keep Christmas With You All Through the Year". Songs *It's Christmas Again *Every Day Can't Be Christmas *Give Your Friend an Easter Egg for Christmas *All I Want for Christmas Is You *Keep Christmas with You (All Through the Year) Video releases Image:ElmoSavesXmasVHS.jpg| 1996 Sony Wonder LV 49940 Image:Video.elmosavesxmas.jpg| Sony Wonder LVD 49940 File:Newelmosaveschristmas.jpg| Genius Entertainment Image:Noimage-big.png| 2010 Warner Home Video International releases Image:Elmoredtkerst.jpg| Image:Elmosaveschristmasasianvcd.jpg| cat. no 615493 Image:Elmosaveschristmas-disney.jpg| 1997 Walt Disney Home Video Image:Asesamestreetchristmascarolelmosaveschristmas.jpg| 2008 Abbey Home Media Image:Barrio Sesamo Elmo Salva La Navidad-Caratula.jpg| 2003 Planeta Junior Image:Barriosesamoelmosaveschristmasdvd.jpg| 2008 Planeta Junior Image:Elmo_Saves_Christmas_DVD_Japan.jpg| 2008 Columbia Music Entertainment COBC-4777 Image:Elmosaveschristmasaustraliandvd.png| 2008 Madman Entertainment SES1026 Image:Christmasonsesamestreetaustraliandvd.png| 2009 Madman Entertainment Part of the Christmas on Sesame Street DVD boxset, along with Christmas Eve on Sesame Street and Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!. SES103 Image:Elmosaveschristmasvilasesamodoublefeaturedvd.jpg| 2010 ST2 Video cat. no 21663719 Image:Elmosaveschristmasvilasesamodvd.gif| cat. no 114186 Image:Sesamstraße-ElmoRettetWeihnachten-(DVD-2013).jpg| 2013 (2012 dub) Characters Muppets: :Elmo, Lightning, Oscar the Grouch, Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Zoe, Grover, Mr. Johnson, Count von Count, Cookie Monster, Kermit the Frog, Elves, Rosita, Humphrey, Baby Natasha, Benny Rabbit. Background Muppets: :Ernie, Bert, Grundgetta, Herry Monster, Prairie Dawn, Forgetful Jones, Ingrid, Penguins, Sherry Netherland, Honker, Anything Muppets. Humans: :Bob, Maria, Luis, Gina, Gabi, Gordon, Mr. Handford, Carlo Cast Muppet Performers *Kevin Clash as Elmo *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar Also Starring *Sonia Manzano as Maria *Emilio Delgado as Luis *Bob McGrath as Bob *Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly as Gina *Roscoe Orman as Gordon *David Smyrl as Mr. Handford *Carlo Alban as Carlo With Special Guest Stars *Maya Angelou *Charles Durning (Santa Claus) *Harvey Fierstein (The Easter Bunny) *14 Karat Soul Child Talent *Desiree Casado (Gabi) *Mara Feinstein *Noemi Hernandez *Andrew Mackasek *Theresa Sophia Rivera Credits *'Executive Producer:' Nancy Kanter *'Written by:' Christine Ferraro and Tony Geiss *'Directed by:' Emily Squires *'Produced by:' Karin Young Shiel *'Puppet Captain:' Kevin Clash *'Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop:' Ed Christie, Mark Zeszotek, Lara MacLean, Stephen Rotondaro, Carlo Yannuzzi *'Production Designer/Second Unit Director:' Victor DiNapoli *'Costume Designers:' Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson *'Associate Director:' Ken Diego *'Music Director:' Dick Lieb *'Associate Music Director:' Dave Conner *'Music Coordinator:' Danny Epstein *'Talent Coordinator:' Danette DeSena *'Animation:' Paladino Design *'Art Director:' Bob Phillips *'Set Decorator:' Nat Mongioi *'Graphic Designers:' Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz *'Control Room PA:' Carol-Lynn Parente *'Camera:' Frank Biondo, Mark Whitman, Patrick Minietta *'Audio:' Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory *'Music and Lyrics by:' Tony Geiss *'Executive In Charge Of Production For Sony Wonder:' Becky Mancuso-Winding * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Category:Sesame Street Specials Category:Christmas Productions Category:Sesame Street Video